Stars Apart
by SnapDragonStories
Summary: Mirror and Blurr had been twins for their whole lives, and had almost never been apart. But when the two encounter Decepticons on a deserted moon, they may never see each other again. Set in TFA


**Authors Note: **Hia guys! If you are reading this then thank you very much! This is my first fanfic and it involves my OC Mirror -Who I hope is not Mary Sue, please review if she is- and Blurr, who in my mind is her brother. This is set before the Autobots are on planet Earth, actually before the cartoon is set. Please review! I will give lots of energon cookies to whoever comments, and Wreck-gar will give you hugs! (Because who doesn't want a hug from Wreck-gar?)

**Disclaimer: **Only Mirror belongs to me. Transformers Animated and all its characters belong to Hasbro! Lucky glitches...

* * *

"Soooo" Sighed Mirror, casting a glance at her brother. "We are finally on a break from boot camp, two solar cycles of freedom from piston-blowing hard work!"

"And-Sentinel-Minor, AKA-Sentinel-chin-head." Her brother noted in. As usual his voice went at a ridiculously high-speed, so fast that most bots had difficulty understanding him.

She giggled. "And Sentinel chin head." Of course, being his sister, she could understand perfectly.

The two bots were situated on a small moon named Westenra orbiting the planet Dread. They had decided that Cybertron was too normal for a holiday and so went exploring somewhere new.

Currently all they had achieved in the last solar cycle was an uneventful flight consisting of 2 megacycles of top trumps – Omega Sentinels, Top Racers, Cyber Ninjas and Horror Movie Villains - and then once reaching their destination, lying on top of a bolder.

Fun.

Leaning her head against her servos, she gazed up at the orange night sky as the great mountainous planet loomed over their heads, and a small blue speck was all that could be seen of Cybertron.

The ground was cold and uneven beneath her and she vented out a sigh, tilting her head to her companion.

"But what did we decide to do? Sit on some random bolder in the middle of nowhere and do... nothing!" She continued to rant, throwing her arms up towards the stars to emphasise the 'Nothing'.

"Whose stupid idea was it to come here anyway?" The empty, rocky surface stretched across the horizon for miles on end and deep cracks were seen webbing throughout. She crossed her arms and glared at it, as if blaming it for being too boring.

"Yours." Blurr lazily remarked.

"Oh."

The speedster felt his sister's embarrassment through their bond and chuckled quietly. However, he was bored too. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"We-can-do-something-fun-thought, if-you-want?"

Mirror raised an optic ridge and sat up "What did you have in mind?" Though she already had an idea of what it was from her twin's speeding thoughts and the revving of his engine.

Quick as a flash, Blurr jumped up and sped off, leaving a trail of space dust in his wake.

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled at his sister, but Mirror had already set off after him; glad to finally be doing something active.

Although not nearly as fast, she had pretty good chance of knocking the speedster off his feet.

Sprinting down the hill they were originally reclining on, she quickly created a glowing blue force field between her servos and launched it at her brother, who dodged it by jumping to the side. Blurr, just for the fun of it, started to do flips and cartwheels; taunting his sister. She merely laughed and flung another force field.

They both knew that Mirror could just form a dome force field around Blurr and contain him, and that Blurr could just speed off into the distance and leave the stealthy femme tasting space debris. However it was not nearly as much fun as the chase.

"Too-slow-too-slow!" Blurr chanted as he leaped over a thin crevice in the ground.

He loved running; it was his form of freedom.

The feeling of the stone under his feet, the wind cutting around this lean figure, it was his favourite thing to do.

And he was the best at it!

No other bot and seldom fliers could travel as fast as he could. He was build specifically for speed.

The only thing better was running with his sister.

They had been together since they were protoformed and they were inseparable, as was normal for twins.

They felt each others consciences through what was known as the Twin Bond and it brought them so much closer together.

They shared feelings, memories and deepest emotions with each other.

There were no secrets with twins.

During the war, Perceptor; head of the Autobot Science Guild and Wheeljack had designed the coding for the perfect spy, the Autobot's secret weapon against the Decepticons. With extreme speed and the ability to turn invisible, the silent bot would be able to sneak into the Decepticon warships, steal information, upload viruses and generally mess with their systems. Then they could sneak out without the opposition even noticing.

Not only that, but they would be a formidable warrior, with a high advantage above others in the battle field.

The data was transferred into Vector Sigma to merge with a spark, which was then placed into a protoform.

However, there was a complication. Just as the protoform began to transform, the two pieces of coding rejected each other, each being unable to connect with the other to create one being. The protoform, as a last-minute solution, split the two data codes into two different sections. The protoform split; one side gaining speed and the other, stealth. Thus the twins were sparked.

The two teen siblings were both sent to boot camp to train under Sentinel Minor as agents for the Elite Guard, and they hadn't been apart since.

Blurr couldn't imagine functioning without Mirror; his one and only sister.

Speaking of Mirror, where had she gone?

The speedster skidded to a stop and looked around him.

He was alone.

She couldn't have gotten that far behind, the land was fairly flat for about a mile in each direction and he had kept tabs on his speed to make sure he wasn't getting too far ahead.

"Mirror-where-are-you?" He called, however silence was all that answered him.

"Seriously-this-is-not-funny-Mirror! Where-did-you-go? You've-just-disappeared!" He frowned. Again, no reply, however he did sense a slight flash of amusement through the bond.

Blurr thought he felt a light tap on his shoulder guard and whizzed round in a 2 full circles and a half to look behind him. A wave of nausea passed through him from the speed of the 900 degree turn and he put a hand on his helm. He definitely heard someone snort in barely concealed laughter.

Once the feeling had passed he focused on his surroundings for the mystery being.

There was nothing there, only flat rock and the odd boulder here and there

Another touch, but this time it felt as if thin, slender digits were tracing the seams on his back plating. It was so light it tickled and if he didn't know better he might have thought it was his imagination.

Blurr span round, but again there was nothing there.

He heard suppressed giggling and felt his sister's laughter reverberating through his possessor.

After waiting a minute and nothing else happening, he slowly began to relax.

A crunching noise of rock meeting pede emanated from behind him and he span around again, however a pede kicked out at his leg while he turned and the mech fell flat on his aft.

A huge force suddenly bounced onto his middle and he let out a _humph_,the air knocked out of his vents.

A few seconds passed before Mirror appeared lying on his front, laughing her head off.

"Got you!" she cried between bursts of laughter, a huge grin plastered on her face. She couldn't stop until her optics were brimming with fluid and she was gasping for air.

Looking up she noticed her brother's priceless expression; bottom lip sticking out in a pout and sapphire optics creased into an adorable frustrated face, like a sparkling having been denied an extra oil cookie. She promptly fell over again and clutched her waist in hilarious pain.

"Mirror, invisibilities-not-fair."

Said femme, who had finally managed to regain her composure and was wiping her optics, looked at him. "Well you used your special talent, why can't I use mine?" She replied, still grinning.

To prove her point she disappeared and reappeared again right in her brother's face.

Not happy with the lack of smile she stuck her glossa out and licked his chin, earning herself a giggle. "Yeah-but-you-have-two-talents: invisibility-and-force-fields." Blurr counted, however he had had enough with their play argument and caught his sister's mouth in a quick kiss.

Mirror closed her optics in contempt and snuggled into her brother's chassis, feeling the warmth and deep thrumming of his spark.

The twins lay there together and as far as they were concerned, time and reality didn't exist. Just the gentle beat of their sparks and the comfort of each others bodies.

Sometime later, Blurr opened his optics and focused his gaze upon the gleaming stars. They were beautiful; one of their favourite hobbies was to stare at the stars.

* * *

_One time, soon after they were protoformed the twins began playing hide and seek, with Mirror hiding and Blurr trying to find her. _

_He hated when it was his turn to find Mirror as she was an expert at the game. It sometimes took him a mega-cycle to find the stealthy femme. _

_This time however, it had been almost 3 mega-cycles and it had got very dark. The speedster was tired, bored and worried. _

_What if his sister had got lost in the city? What if she had been kidnapped? What if she was off-line!_

_He began to panic, running towards the science block where his 'sort of creators' were. The scientists -mainly Perceptor and Wheeljack- had become their sort of family as they were growing up, and the science laboratory skyscraper was their 'sort of home' when the twins were not at boot camp._

_Crashing through the double doors he planted his pedes firmly on the floor, creating sparks as he peads attempted to slow down. He finally managed to slop though by catapulting straight into Wheeljack who happened to be carrying a highly explosive substance, which crashed to the floor, shattering the beaker. The chemical exploded with a relatively small but very loud BANG, catching the mechs in its wake._

_Once the smoke dissipated, leaving the two now black mechs tangled together in a sooty mess on the floor, the receptionist simply gave a quick glance to the commotion and carried on messaging her sparkmate under the desk._

_Wheeljack looked around as the room span, trying to make sense of the situation. He blinked in surprise as a very messy and very flustered Blurr sat, tangled in his lap. The mech was waving his arms around frantically and his optics were wide with fear. _

_Wheeljack somehow managed to focus enough to catch "Wheeljack-you-have-got-to-help-me. Me-and-Mirror-were-playing-hide-and-seek-and-I-had-to-find-Mirror-but-I-still-can't-find-her-and-Mirror-has-been-gone-for-about-3-mega-cycles-or-more-or-less, well-I-don't-know-but-it-has-been-an-extremely-long-time-and-I'm-really-really-worried-and-what-if-she's-lost-all-alone-in-the-big-city-in-the-middle-of-the-night-or-maybe-she's-been-kidnapped-by-Decepticons-or-what-if-she's-off-line-and-nobody-knows-where-she-is-and-I'll-be-all-alone-and-I-don't=know-what-to-do-Wheeljack!" _

_The speedster drifted off and his arms slowly lowered to rest at his sides, his helm looking at the ground. It crushed Wheeljack's spark to see the youngling quietly sniffling and his optics glistening with unshed tears._

_"__Blurr." A servo gently grasped the blue mechs chin and lifted it up to face Wheeljack, compassionate optics beaming down on him. "Can I show you something?" The speedster sniffed and nodded._

_Smiling, Wheeljack grabbed his servo and stood up, pulling the smaller mech with him. He then proceeded to lead Blurr to the elevator. They stepped in and the golden doors slid shut behind them._

_The receptionist had been quietly watching the two and a smile crossed her face. Shaking her helm she reached for her hand-held com-link and typed in her spark-mate's number._

_The elevator finally stopped and Blurr walked out with confusion upon seeing the observatory but gasped at seeing the content._

_The room was a dome, made of huge windows, stretching from the floor all the way up to the centre of the ceiling. The deep black sky shone through the windows and the stars shone even more brightly as the building reached up towards them. The reflection of the city lights caused thousands of bright colours to ignite the edge of the room like a rainbow of fire._

_In the middle of the room was a giant, golden, polished telescope, the lens reaching out of the roof where the glass was missing. _

_"__Blurr, I want you to look through the telescope, ok?" Wheeljack called towards to awestruck youngling as he walked towards the telescope controls._

_"__But-Wheeljack-why-have-you-brought-me-here? I-don't-think-there's-anything-here-that-can-help-me-find-Mirror, and-I-don't-think-I-will-be-able-to-find-her-through-this!" Blurr rambled, his voice wavering a little from built up worry._

_"__Just look through and tell me what you see."_

_Blurr did what he was asked and tenderly stepped forward as the scientist finished readjusting the lens's position._

_He peered through and was greeted by a glittering, glowing, beautifully gleaming crowd of stars. So many it would take hundreds of stellar-cycles to count this tiny section. Sapphire optics widened as they reflected a million little sparks of light, resting on a blanket of night. Somehow, looking at the stars seamed to cause the tension to ease from his little streamlined body._

_Wheeljack watched with amusement as the lithe figure reached up on the tip of his peads to get a better look. He slowly moved to stand next to the speedster and placed a comforting hand in his pointed shoulders._

_"__Blurr, you see these stars?" The little racer nodded. "Well, these stars are part of the Hadeen System. That means you can see these stars all over Cybertron. You can see these stars all over our quadrant! Wherever you are, you will see these stars. Understand?" _

_Blurr nodded again, turning to face his 'sort of creator'. "But-what-is-your-point-Wheeljack?" _

_Wheeljack smiled at the blue mech and crouched down to be eye-to-eye with him. "Well, I bet your sister is looking at these same stars right now." _

_Blurr gasped and looked at Wheeljack, optics wide and bright. "I-bet-she-is-right-now-yeah!"_

_The scientist grinned. "Then you two are still connected aren't you? You are still connected no matter how far each of you travels, because the stars connect you! Right?"_

_The little speedster was jumping up and down on his peads in excitement, a wide smile stretching across his face. "Right-right-Wheeljack! That's-right-isn't-it, we're-connected-by-the-stars!"_

_"__Well then, she shouldn't be too difficult to find! I doubt she would have stayed hiding this long anyway."_

_"__Yes-yes-uncle-Wheeljack-I-can-find-her-easy-now, she-won't-be-far-anyway-oh-thank-you-uncle-Wheeljack-thank-you!" The speedster was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as he shook the older bots servo enthusiastically and raced into the elevator._

_Wheeljack looked on in shock at the term 'Uncle' and the speed that the young teen had cheered up. Standing up from where he was crouched on the floor, he flexed his throbbing wrist from the handshake, turned off the observatory computers and stepped into the now returned elevator._

_It turned out that after the first mega-cycle, Mirror had gotten bored and forgotten what she was doing. Blurr found her sitting on a desk in Preceptor's lab, eating a jar of candied energon while the monotone scientist worked on some formula. He kicked them out following their loud, enthusiastic reunion._

* * *

Blurr smiled at the memory. They were young and irresponsible then, though not much had changed except their height. After that incident, they had learnt each and every constellation and memorised the entire night sky. They became obsessed with the stars, so much so that it was a task and a half to get the twins away from the observatory. But they loved it, watching the stars always reminded the two that they were together. It made them at peace.

Allowing his gaze to drift of into the sky, he relaxed fully into the little ball he and his sister were sharing.

He was so relaxed he almost missed it.

A purple star, growing bigger and bigger at a rapid pace. The racer cocked an optic ridge, he had never seen a star like that before and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

Mirror felt her twin's confusion and followed his gaze.

A deep, crimson ship with streaks of black and brown began to descend towards the asteroid the two young twins were on.

It was long and jagged, with a large arrow-head shaped cockpit. Two sharp wings protruded off either side. Both siblings gasped when they saw the purple Decepticon insignia imbedded on each.

Mirror clung onto her brother's arm and sat up quickly while shock and worry cascaded through the bond.

Blurr tensed up. "What-on-Cybertron-could-the-Decepticons-want-here! There's-nothing-but-rock-rock-and-more-rock!" He exclaimed in confusion.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here before we find out!" Mirror scrambled off the speedster and reached down to help him up. A gasp escaped her as the mech took her servo and used it to pull himself up, and then swing her around onto his back in one fluid motion.

"Hold-on-sis!" Blurr called as the azure blue femme wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped on tight, knowing from experience that falling off at high-speed most defiantly hurt.

She nodded when she was ready and when assured that his twin was secure, Blurr began to run.

* * *

Mirror: AHHH THE SUSPENCE!

Blurr: You-are-getting-a-little-too-hyper-I-thing-sis, you-need-to-slow-down-a-bit!

Mirror: Says you!

Blurr: ... Fair-enough. AHHHHHH-THE-TENSION!

Mirror+Blurr: *Hug and scream*

Flamers will meet the wrath of Blurrs chainsaw XD


End file.
